The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a compressed gas operated pump for pumping soda syrup from a syrup bag to a soda dispenser.
Prior art compressed gas operated pumps for pumping soda syrup to a soda dispenser exists. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,940 ('940 Patent) discloses one such pump. Unfortunately, the gas driven pump disclosed in the '940 Patent is expensive to manufacture. In particular, the piston has flexible barriers which are over molded over the pistons. This process of over molding the flexible barriers over the pistons is expensive. Moreover, the housing of the gas driven pump of the '940 Patent has two separate cylinders and a middle chamber which adds to the cost of the gas driven pump.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved gas driven pump.